


Purse of a Different Kind

by im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Shay (Voltron), Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Adam, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Romelle (Voltron), Teen Pregnancy, Title Based on a Panic! at the Disco Song, lance and keith are tik tok famous, please dont judge me, pregnancies, tik tok AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy/pseuds/im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy
Summary: Keith and Lance are both pretty popular tik tokers. Keith was known for his emo/gay comedy. Lance had a bunch of relatable jokes and overall stupid videos. They both have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to announce their relationship. Sadly, it doesn't come out the way they expected.----------(Just so you know the main focus is not tik tok, it's more of an important side thing)
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

Keith didn't mean to be a dumbass.

It wasn't official or anything, but he was pretty sure he was a dumbass. He felt his heart rate speeding up as everything started to line up. At first he thought the cramping was a growth spurt. Maybe he was a late bloomer? But they kept coming, but just dealt with it and didn't tell anyone. Then a few weeks later the nausea came. He concluded it was probably just a stomach bug. The cafeteria food is pretty suspicious. P.E. class became harder and harder. Keith didn't know why he got so tired. That one he didn't have an explanation. He knew what it all sounded like, but he couldn't bring himself to think it. Now though, he had to do something about it.

He crept down the stairs hoping Shiro and Adam wouldn't hear. He struggled to make little noise against the hardwood floor as he went out the door, careful to close it softly. He walked along the sidewalk, feeling luck that his house was close to a CVS.

Keith managed to keep calm so far, but his legs began to shake as he looked at the different boxes. What if they're wrong? Which one to pick? After much contemplation, he finally decided on getting three different brands. He struggled to the cash register with the way his legs shook

The woman at the cash register was a middle beta and she greeted him with a warm smile. "Find everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah." He said, letting out a shaky breath.

She seemed concerned by his response, but understood once she picked up his item to scan. "Hey," she reached over the counter to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know you don't know me, but everything is gonna be okay."

"T-Thanks." Keith said as he quickly paid her and walked towards the exit.

He started to walk towards his house, but soon realized it might not be the best idea. Shiro and Adam's room is right across the bathroom. They would be able to see the light on. Maybe they would think he's going to the bathroom? No. He would take longer than usual. He needs to go somewhere else. Pidge! She's trustworthy and probably Keith's best friend.

_"Hey Keith." She answered._

"Um hi Pidge."

_"Not to be rude, but what do you want?"_

"C-Can I come over?"

_"Yeah," she paused, "Is something wrong?"_

"I'll explain when I get there." He hung up and began towards her house.

-

The door opened before he could knock.

"Explain." Pidge demanded.

"Well," Keith explained, "I didn't really want to go home..."

"What!" She exclaimed, "Did you get in a fight with Adam and Shiro!"

"Oh! No. Not that."

"Then what is it?" She looked him in the eyes, "You know you can trust me right?"

"Of course! It's just... look in the bag!" He shoved the cheap plastic bag into her arms.

_"Oh."_

"Yeah."

"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for?!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs to the bathroom.

Pidge shoved the bag back in his hands and closed the bathroom door. Now Keith was alone. Is this really happening? He slowly processed everything that was happening and began to freak out. _I'm such a fucking dumbass_ he thought. He stood there for a few minutes, trying to calm down and once he did, Keith opened up the bag. He opened each of the boxes and... did his business.

When he was done he opened the door where Pidge stood waiting for me. "Come on." She turned around and led him towards her room. When they were both inside she sat them on the floor as Keith laid the three plastic strips in front of them. They sat next to each other, waiting. It felt like forever and the anticipation was building up.Then finally it happened.

It was too much for Keith, he never thought two lines could make him cry. "Oh Pidge!" He sobbed.

In an effort to comfort she hugged him. "It's ok Keith." Pidge was not the best person for this situation, but still tried her best.

"What the fuck am I going to do?"

"I don't know." And she really didn't. "But I do know, that you will be ok. I believe in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few hours all Keith did was cry and hug Pidge. At 1 AM he figured he should probably go home so Shiro wouldn't kill him. The walk was short, being Pidge only lived a few houses down. He had always been nervous walking alone at night, but it now seemed worse with his... current situation. As Keith held his CVS bag, he realized how fucking loud shoes can be. Since when was that a thing? He was about to tell his shoes to _shut the fuck up_ , but then he realized he was being delusional.

He silently scolded himself as he opened the door to his house. The teen mentally crossed his fingers, in hopes to not run into Shiro or Adam. Apparently, luck was not on his side and the lights were turned on to show a stern Shiro. Well shit.

"Hey Keith." His brother sounded calm, but he was scared none the less.

"H-Hey Shiro." Keith was officially freaking the fuck out.

"So... you wanna tell me where you were?"

"I-I was at Pidge's house." He explained, "She was just helping me with an essay f-for school!

"Keith, school started last week there is no way you already have an essay to work on."

"You'd be surprised what schools make you do these days." He tried to sound convincing, but again he was freaking the fuck out.

"What's in the bag?"

"N-Nothing really." He stuttered, "Just stuff, ya know."

"Keith show me what's in the bag." As the Alpha walked closer Keith stepped back.

"It's really nothing Shiro!" He continued to step back.

"Keith, if you don't show me whats in that god damn bag I will take it!" Shiro looked absolutely furious.

The omega could do nothing as his brother advanced and ripped the bag out of his hands. To say he was scared would be an understatement. He was fucking terrified and could do nothing about it. There was no doubt in Keith's mind Shiro would be disappointed. After all he had told Keith to be safe multiple times. He could only hope Shiro wouldn't kick out as punishment for being a dumbass. Keith just watched in horror as Shiro looked at the contents of the bag.

"Adam!" Shiro shouted up the stairs, "I need you to come down here." It hurt Keith when Shiro didn't look at him. The alpha just kept staring inside the bag.

When Adam came down and stood next to Shiro, he too looked in the bag. The looks on their faces were a mix of surprise and something else Keith couldn't identify. He felt the tears well up on his faces as the men front of him met his eyes. This was too much for him. He felt like he was about to explode.

Adam was the first to speak. "Oh Keith." He spoke in loving tone, which in turn made Keith start to cry.

He stood there, eyes pourings, wonder how it was physically possible to cry so much in one night. Shiro and Adam simply watch him for a moment before they engulfed him in a hug. It was a very sentimental moment as they stood together. Keith was overjoyed he wasn't being yelled at right now. He had prepared himself for the worst possible outcome, but this one didn't seem so bad.

"I'm s-so s-sorry!" Keith sobbed out.

"Hey." Shiro said in a comforting tone, "It's ok Keith. It's ok."

"I d-didn't mean t-to so s-stupid!" He began to cry even harder.

"You know what?" Adam said, "It's pretty late and you have school. You go to sleep and we'll talk about this after we get back from tomorrow."

Keith sniffled and responded, "Okay." He separated himself from the couple and headed up the stairs towards his room.

As soon as the boy was out of their sight, he turned back to his husband, "What are we going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I had an idea for another story that I just couldn't get out of my head. (You can check it out if you want, it's called "Just the Two of Us")

After a whole night of crying rushing to the bathroom to spill his guts was not a good way to wake up. Adam was about to walk into bathroom, but Keith hastily pushed out of the way. For a split second he saw a confused look on Adam's face before he rushed to the toilet. In the middle of his gut spilling, he felt a hand hold his hair back while another rubbed circles into his back. He hated throwing up and his eyes started to water from it.

"I'm pregnant." He stated, "I'm fucking pregnant."

\---

When he found his friends they were in front of the school and of course, Lance was making a tik tok. He smiled, then realized who Lance was. His boyfriend and baby daddy. He would have to tell the Alpha eventually and that horrified Keith. What would he say? Would he break with Keith? Would he tell him to abort? And Keith was once again, freaking the fuck out.

Lance then greeted him, "Heyyy Keith!"

"Where you doing the renegade?" He questioned.

"Don't judge me." He joked, "I thought you loved me!!!"

"The renegade died a long time ago." Keith countered.

"My loyal followers love _anything_ I do." Lance said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say... I still have more followers than you." He had muttered the last part, but his boyfriend still heard.

The alpha gave a fake hurt look, then abruptly grabbed Keith's face, and pulled him in for a kiss. And of course they got a reaction from their friends.

"Oh my gosh guys," Hunk complained, "Didn't we talk about PDA?"

"Yeah," Pidge continued, "One thing leads to another..."

Keith gave her a glare for that comment. He wanted to scold her for it, but he was afraid that would make everyone else suspicious. That comment was enough to figure out something, which was a little scary. Keith was happy as his friends didn't seem to give it a second thought, for which he was grateful for. He definitely did not want to explain everything right now.

They all continued to converse until the bell rung. Keith had been acting a little distant which Lance, unfortunately for his boyfriend, had noticed. No matter how many times he asked, the omega said nothing. Keith had enough shit to deal with.

\---

After school Keith kinda just sat in his room waiting for Shiro and Adam to get home. He tried to get his mind of things by watching a show, but anime can't fix everything. It felt like forever waiting for his family to get home. They both worked at Garrison so would arrive home at the same time. Garrison was like a younger branch of NASA. To be entirely honest Keith wasn't exactly sure what his guardians did. None the less it was cool when your family worked at a space themed job. Keith had repeatedly presses the idea of aliens, but of course no one believed him.

"Keith we're home!" Shiro shouted up the stairs as the front door was closed shut, "Come downstairs! It's time for us all to talk!"

It would be a lie to say the omega wasn't nervous. "Hey guys..." Keith greeted awkwardly as he came down the stairs.

"Hey Keith," Adam said, "Why don't you sit down at the table with us so we can talk."

There was an awkward silence before Shiro spoke, "So... is it Lance's?"

"Yes."

"When did you... you know... do the thing-"

"Shiro stop." the omega interrupted, not wanting his brother to finish the sentence, "About a month-ish before school started."

Adam then decided to chime in, "Well… have you um- told Lance?"

Keith gave him a 'are you crazy look', "Are you insane? I only found out last night. Of course I haven't told him yet!"

"You need to tell him eventually." his brother insisted, "On a different note what are you gonna do with… you know what?" The man didn't want to risk calling it a baby if Keith wasn't going to keep it or get an abortion. Calling it a baby might accidently make Shiro sound like he was telling Keith he had to keep it, and the Alpha knew it was not his choice to make in any way.

"I've been mostly freaking out, so I honestly haven't been think about it too much…" He confessed, "But when I think of the future of this and stuff I imagine a baby there. So, I think I'm going to keep it."

The other omega was highly aware of how serious this situation was, but he still squealed in delight. He didn't want to say anything that may sway Keith's decision, but he absolutely adored babies, "Oh my gods, I'm so happy!"

They ended up joining for a group hug. They all had many things they still needed to discuss, but they had enough for today. In the sweet moment something stil tugged at the back of Keith's mind. _I have to tell Lance_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :). I just had a little something I wanted adress. In a lot fics whenever someone thinks about abortion they're always like "I could never do something like that to my baby" and I absolutely hate it(I made sure that anything lkike that wwas in here). I'm never sure if the author meannt it or not, but it sounds so Pro-Life. People have a right to their own bodies and if they want an abortion, they should be able to get one without being shamed by other people. If it's not your own body mind your own buisness. So, if you are Pro-Life and believe abortions are bad, I suggest you get the fuck out, because you are not welcome here :).
> 
> Love,  
> Your author


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short :/. It's more of a filler chapter. I just wanted to put a chapter out before a got to the drama. I was planning on carrying it out a little longer but I reeeeally want to do the drama, so expect that next. Or at least some of the drama.

Keith finally escaped his guardians clutches, "We've done enough group hugging for a month."

He wasn't sure if his attempt to lighten the mood worked until Adam let out a small laugh, "Silly silly Keith, there's never to much hugging."

They all laughed at that. It was a nice family for the three of them. Well, technically four.

-

The next day at school was better than the last. He had enough time to calm down so, he wasn't acting all weird and suspicious. Even though he was more chill today, he wasn't sure if he would be able to believably lie to Lance. That was just cutting it a little close.

"Hey Keith!" Hunk greeted happily, "You feeling better today?"

"What?" the comment worried Keith

"Well it's just you seemed a little off yesterday," his friend explained, "I didn't want to say anything though."

"Oh well thanks for the concern. I'm fine though."

"I'm glad your good then" Hunk said happily, "But what was it?"

"Um..." He could feel his friends watching him, waiting for an answer, "Um- well my um-"

Pidge interjected, practically saving her friend's life, "Oh yeah! Your friend's mom was murdered by that guy you knew!" The other teens gasped at this.

"Yeah!" the omega agreed, "We were friends. It just kinda freaked me out knowing he would murder such a sweet lady." 

Lance finally spoke, "Woah. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it." he lied/explained, "The only reason Pidge knows is because I asked her to hack into the police stations computer system for information."

"That's crazy." Hunk concluded.

"Sure is." Keith responded. But he wasn't talking about the "murder".

-

By the time lunch rolled around everyone seemed to forget the "murder". They all had been talking about random things until a debate broke out between the couple.

"A hot dog is _not_ a samwhich!!" The alpha exclaimed.

"Yes it is!!"

"Why are we even arguing about hot dogs?" Lance replied, "This is stupid!"

"You only say that becasue you lost the argument," Keith countered, "And you're just jealous."

The other boy sighed, "Why would I possibly be jealous?"

"Because a hot dog is bigger than your dick." His boyfriend stared, taken aback. Keith had said it so monotone and emotioness, which made it sound even more insulting.

"My dick _is_ bigger than a hot dog and you know it-"

Hunk then decided to intervene, "I'm gonna stop this conversation from continuing before I hear something I'll regret."

This was only a small taste of how competitive Lance and Keith were. _Anything_ could become a debate. It often got very personal and their friends stopped it before they hear something they don't want to. The discussion could be about anything from waffles to Endgame. But in the future they may find themselves arguing about other things. Such as baby names.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I guess I lied. The drama doesn't start this chapter but the foundation for it was. But it will definitely start next update. Can you guess what's going to hapen? You probably could. I honestly don't think it would be that hard to try and figure out. Like my writing isn't good enough for anything like that.
> 
> p.s. my notes aren't working so I'll something probablyy be writing stuff like that in the chapter summary.

Lance, being the good boyfriend he is, was walking Keith home. It wasn't anything special, he did it more days then not. There was something in the air though. A kind of nervousness was emanating from his significant other. Had he done something wrong? The teen strived to be nothing like those abusive and controlling alphas. He prayed it would anything but fear of him. He would rather die then scare his boyfriend like that.

"You okay?" Lance questioned.

"Oh um- yeah." The other's voice sounded a little distant. It honestly wasn't very believable, "Still a little freaked out. The friend whose mom died is pregnant."

"Really?" The alpha questioned. He didn't seem for or against the statement.

Keith ventured further, "Yeah. Died before he could tell her. He… he was too scared of what she would say. I mean like what would you do? If you were her?"

Lance was silent for a moment before giving an answer, "Well, of course it would be a little surprising at first, but he's till her son. Anyone who wouldn't accept and love their child in any situation, has no right being a parent. Ya' know?"

"Yeah." the other responded with a smile.

-

At home Keith was begrudgingly doing his homework, which was stressful. Well everything was stressful for him at the moment. His mind often wandered to the person living rent-free in his stomach. It was all just kinda… woah. There were often questions bouncing around his head, but the current one was appearance. What was this thing gonna look like? The teen and his boyfriend looked nothing alike, so trying to imagine a face was hard. All he could come up with is a jumbled mess of features. His confusion led him to a solution.

His phone rang for a few seconds before Pidge answered, "Hey what's up?"

"Can you come over?" Keith replied, "And bring your laptop too."

"Got it." she hung up, which meant she was probably heading over.

It only took Pidge a few minutes to walk to Keith's house. Since she came over so often, she had a key to the house, and was able to walk in and out as she pleased. Normally Keith would wait in his room for Pidge, but he was too excited. He was anxiously waiting at the door for her.

Pidge stared confusedly at her friend, "Why am I here?"

"You still have that face morph software right?"

"Yeah?"

Keith began to explain his plan, "I want you to do one of those fancy face thingys where you mix our faces to see what our baby would look like. I mean I could probably find some janky website, but I want it to be legit."

"That's doable." she replied, "But I'm gonna need some pictures with your faces in specific angles and stuff like that."

"I can do that."

"When I'm one, do you want me to email or text you the result?"

"No!" the omega exclaimed, "I don't want to actually know. I want it for when the baby is born. Like to compare and stuff."

"Dude, you're literally so weird."

For the next few minutes Keith took pictures of himself and collected some from Lance. He had come up with some bullshit excuse about a school project. If you think about it though, it was a pretty shitty excuse because the couple had all the same classes(different periods for some), so there should be no project for him to work on. But then again, Lance was kind of a dumbass when it came to common sense like that.

When all the pictures were collected, the both got to work. Keith on his homework(like he was supposed to be doing in the first place) and Pidge on the baby face. She had decided to.call it the "bean" project. It had come out of pretty much nowhere, but it became evident that is what she would continue to call the baby.

Bean.

-

When he walked up to his friends the next day, it was pretty much the same as always. Nice greeting from Hunk, acknowledgement from Pidge, and Lance. Making a god damn TikTok.

When he was finished Keith decided to give his opinion on the matter, "Babe, you're literally addicted."

"I have to keep the content fresh and get views! I'm making money." he said the last part matter-of-factly.

"We literally make thirty-three cents per one thousand views." The teen said the next part with a smirk, " And besides, you only get like ten views."

This, of course led to his boyfriend letting out a fake offended gasp. The couple always seemed to bicker, but it was always playful. Banter was probably half of all their conversations. They did it so much everyone at some point had referred to them as an old married couple. There was at least one little disagreement between them whenever they were together. Such as breaks, lunch, and when they hung(either by themselves or in a group). But at lunch today they would miss an argument due to Lance and Hunk having to meet for basketball. So, it was just Keith and Pidge.

They had sat down at an empty table when Pidge had made a comment about her friend's lunch tray, "You could feed a whole family with that much food." She knew it was a risky thing to say but then again, she didn't really give a fuck.

On Keith's plate was a salad, two sandwiches, doritos, and some off-brand gatorade, "Pidge. I am pregnant. Preggers. Preganté. You know what that means? I'm eating for two. There is literally a living creature inside of me. Of course I'm gonna be eating a shit ton of food. All because I got knocked up." He hadn't raised his voice during the rant, just incase someone heard. He knew Pidge was only joking, but the rant was more of a wake up call for him. He had accepted his current situation, but he was still freaked out. He tried not to show it, but the beta sitting next to him could tell. His voice had quitted and wavered a bit at the last sentence.

She didn't really know what to say. Although unintentionally, she had hit a nerve. She was a little clueless on what to do, but she settled for a little reassurance , "You're gonna fine Keith." she even patted his back in effort of comfort. Because of course she cared.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Keith had his little outburst, the rest of lunch went fine. They mindlessly talked about different topics. Pidge had even teased him about how he hasn't been on TikTok recently. She made him sound like a total addict when she had said he was going to "majorly relapse". He defended himself by saying "You're on that shit more than me". It was a pretty fair argument.

When the bell rang they headed to their next class together. It was history. The teacher was old and boring, but at least they could suffer together. About halfway through the lesson Pidgenudge d her friends shoulder. She then handed him a folded piece of paper. Upon unfolding it Keith almost laughed. It was a rather animated drawing of their teacher shaking hands with Abe Lincoln. Under the drawing was a caption that said "He's just really old". Keith gave the girl next to him a smirk. It was dumb, but it honestly made his day.

"Everyone needs to see this masterpiece." He whispered.

"I know. This is probably the best thing I've one in my life." the other teen whispered back.

She checked to see if the teacher was looking then took a picture. She sent it to a group chat so others may be blessed with her creation. And of course everyone loved it.

-

Lance had to stay a little longer after school, so Keith was walking home by himself. He was feeling a little scared doing so, but he would never admit that to anyone. He had never been so grateful that his school was only five minutes. He quickly entered the door when he arrived at his house. He did the usual . Put the backpack away, take out homework, etc.

Thankfully his homework only took twenty minutes due to teacher laziness. But now he had nothing to do. He was about to reach for his phone before he decided to actually do something. He turned around to his bookshelf before taking a book. He headed downstairs and sat on the living room couch.

"Time to actually do something." he muttered before opening his book.

The book he had chosen was The Lost Hero by Rick Rioedan. It was part of the series Heroes of Olympus, which was kind of a continuation of Percy Jackson. Keith happened to be a huge fanboy and had his heart set on reading the series. As he began to read, he realised it was too quiet.

"Alexa," he said, "Play songs by Conan Gray." The teen was now very thankful Shiro had bought the thing.

Keith began to settle while the music filled the room. He idolised Conan Gray. He had made a song on garage band that became a success then left his town to live in California. Everything he had he worked for all by himself. How inspiring could you get?

He got lost in the music and his book for a while before the front door opened.

"Hey Keith.": Shiro's voice called.

"Hey." the teen responded and checked the clock, "i've only been home for about an hour and a half. Why are you early?"

"Just finished a little early," the alpha said before walking into the living room.

Shiro was about to say something before his phone buzzed multiple times, "Pidge told me, to tell you to check your phone. She said it's urgent. Texted me like ten times."

The younger gave his brother a look that showed he didn't know what was going on before he went upstairs. Just as he opened the door to his room Pidge had called him. Based on her texts to Shiro she had probably attempted to reach him multiple times.

"Hello?" he answered.

"God Dammit Keith. The one time you're away from your phone something happens."she seemed agitated with him but also worried.

"What?" he was purely confused.

"Go on TikTok and see the video I sent you. Don't look at another of your notifications. It'll be easier if you just watch."

He was barely able to say "Okay" before she hung up on him. He followed her instructions and went straight to his dms, resisting his curiosity. He clicked on the most recent video she had sent.

It was… him? Sitting at the lunch table? He then noticed the clothes on screen matched his. It was just him and Pidge so it had to be today at lunch. Then what came next made Keith shiver.

" Preggers.. Preganté. You know what that means? I'm feeding for two."

He stopped listening after that but he knew what he had said. When his rant was finished the screen cut to a girl's face.

"Woah my god what a whore! He's pregnant!"

Then the video ended. He looked att the caption to see he was tagged in the post. His eyes ventured at different parts of the screen as the video played again. Over two million likes and more than sixty thousand comments. He almost clicked to see what was there. What people were saying about him.

He watched the video again and recognized the girl. It was Sabine Brady. Keith scoffed. she had no right calling him a whore. She had gotten an std from cheating on her boyfriend with multiple people. And eventually gave it to him. What a bitch.

Suddenly his door opened. It was Shiro.

"What was Pidge talking about?" The brother innocently questioned. It was clear he didn't know what was going on.

Keigh looked up at his guardian with sad eyes before giving him his phone. He didn't have any words. He was afraid he would cry. He surprisingly hadn't already, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Eventually Keith's phone was handed back to him. When Shiro sat next to him he realized he was on the floor. The older one had no clue what to do. Everything had gone so wrong and he didn't want to hit a nerve and make matters worse. He continued to ponder his choices when KKeith's phone buzzed. It was Lance. They both read _Keith Call me_. Hello?. . I want to talk. Please.

"You gonna answer that?" Shiro has broken the silence.

"No." Keith's voice was sad. Defeated. he was conceived it was the end of the world. Everyone would hate him. Lance would leave him.

"I'm gonna tell Adam to come home so we can all work this out."

The omega didn't answer as his brother walked out. Everything was gonna fine. Until Sabine had to be a total bitch. "My life is over." He whispered to himself

His screen flashed again and he lazily looked down to check who it was. He sighed, but answered anyway when he saw it was Pidge. She had been the only one to know of his current situation before it got out, and she was the one he could really tell anything.

"Keith are you okay?" she was usually a little more neutral, buy now she sounded quite worried.

"No." Keith deadpanned, "I'm not okay."

"I'm so sorry this happened Keith, Sabine is a total bitch."

"Yeah she is..."

"I know you're super upset. I can tell because your not yelling right now." whenever Keith was mad he would yell and shout. But when he was truly upset he went quiet. Almost as he could not explain what he was feeling. And he probably couldn't. " I know you Keith. Just let it all out. Yell, vent. It'll probably help you.

"What am I supposed to say?! What happened. That whore Sabine took that video of us and now everyone knows. They think I'm a total slut that got his dumbass pregnant. I'm probably gonna lose followers, not that it really matters though, " Keith took in a breath, "Everyone is gonna tease me, the internet is gonna totally bash me, and Lance. He's gonna leave me. We're only sixteen. He's not ready for that and frankly, neither am I. I mean I still want to keep it, but I'm not ready. No one ever is and I'm no exception."

"See? You needed to let that out. You can't have that just build up." Pidge reasoned, "You'll explode"

Keith was silent and Pidge continued to speak, "And Lance won't leave you. He loves you! And he's great with his nieces and nephews. He was raised right, and won't leave you. Yeah you kinda fucked up, but Lances is a good guy who'll take responsibility. Plus, his mom would kill him if he did otherwise."

"But Pidge, we don't know all of that. We haven't even said the L word yet. And who's to say he won't leave me? People are unpredictable and change all the time!"

"Keith you're being paranoid. You know what I said is right." There was a noise and his friend sighed, "I would debate the hell out of you right now, but I have to go. Call me later, okay?"

"Yeah." the omega said before hanging up.

The teen was left to suffer wlone. He was lqying on h floor, hand on hjs stomacbh. Tears slipped out the cornner of his eyes and downn the sides if his face. It was never suppose too happen like this.He was never sure how it should have played out, but this isn't it. Evenn if everyone didnt hate him, he'd either be a laughing stock or a pity party. He wanted to regret that night. He hadn't lnown ot then but that night canged hujs ife. Kmeith wanted to regret his descions but he siimply couldn't. He mooved his hand back annd forth on his stomach. He alrady loved whoever his child might turn out too be. But that ddidn't hange the fact some bitch decided to spill his secrets, and Keith hated her for that.

Keith couldvague ly hear the door openn. It was probably Adam coming home to calm down this mess. Keith propeared himself for whatever condoling speech the omga might have. He waited as the step came up the stairs annd eventual towards his room. He lulled his head in the direction of the door, only to be met eith blue eyes. Adam diid nit have blu eyes. Upon realized who it was Keith looked away and scrunched his eyes close. The omega didn't know if he could deall with this rught now.

Soft foktsteps aproached him until he sensed soomethung sit doown next too him, "Hey." the greeting, as exoected, wwas metneith silence, "I tried to text you."

Keith hesitated before answerinng, "I kniw."

"We should probabbly talk."

The teen sat up, but still looked away with weyes shut, "Probabbly."

Lance grabbexd his boyfriend's face and turned it towards himself, "Look at me." It was more of a wish then demand. Lance just wanted to look at him, so tey could really have this coon versation.

Keith slowly opened his eyes to meet the other teen's, "It's yours."

"Really?

"Yeah..."

Keith began to worry about his boyfriend’s silence. He prepared himself for the worst until Lance finally spoke, “What are you doing with it?”

“I-” the older paused, “I’m going to keep it.”

“Really?” A little of Keith’s worries melted away as Lance smiled, “That’s amazing!”

The omega’s eyes began to tear up once again, “Do you mean it?”

“Of course I do!” the teen said it happily before a frown came over his face, “”Is that why you didn't tell me?”

“Yes Lance,” Keith said, slightly frustrated, “What was I supposed to think? We’re both sixteen, still in highschool! You probably have a whole life ahead of you! A baby is not gonna help. I’m gonna have to be out of school for a while eventually. Whatever you might want to do is gonna have to be put on hold. Babies are a lot of money! And-”

“Hey.” Lance pulled in his boyfriend for a hug, “It’s gonna be fine. We _will_ get though this. And I won’t be putting anything on hold. I want _you. Us_ . This _family_. I’m gonna stay and help as much as I can”

Keith’s voice cracked as he began to cry, “ _Lance._ ”

The couple hugged as the shorter cried and eventually Lances started to also. Unbeknownst to the pair Adam and Shiro crept in the doorway watching the heartfelt moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I meant to update sooner, but I've been a little busy. School started(ughh) and I live in California so everything is one f i r e. About 1/3 of the people in my district got evacuated, so things got a little crazy. I also got a dog and a girlfriend(yay me). Anyway, thanks for reading!!!


	7. Chapter 7

“This moment is precious!” Shiro exclaimed.

The boys bolted up and looked towards the doorway. They had stopped crying, but their eyes remained red and puffy. “Shiro!” Keith said in an agitated voice, “We were having a bonding moment!”

“Sorry to disappoint, but it is a school night and Lance should probably head home soon enough.” Shiro said, “And you should probably tell your mom about the whole ordeal before she finds out from the internet or someone else.”

“What do you mean “it’s a school night”?” Adam faced his husband, “You expect him to actually go to school after all of this? He-”

“Wait no!” Keith interrupted, “If I don’t go to school everyone will think I’m a pussy.”

Lance finally joined the conversation, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” And his word was final.

-

**Lance POV**

Overall Lance was happy. Scared s fuck? Yeah, but he was happy. It was quite a shock to see the video on his for you page. Finding out his boyfriend was pregnant because of someone lying bitch was nowhere near ideal, but he was going to be a dad. Or at least try.

Lance sighed as he went along the sidewalk. Before he knew it, he could see his house at the end of the street. His stomach clenched at the thought of his arrival. Lance he had to tell his mom now. I wasn't like she was on her phone much , but she was bound to see the video. He hoped telling her now would soften the blow. Again time seemed to fly as he was faced with the brown of his house. He glanced to his right and gave out a quiet curse upon seeing his mother _and_ father's car in the driveway. Double the disappointment was expected. Lance's keys sharply cut through the silence as he unlocked the door. He shakily walked too his living room to find his whole family sitting there, doing their own thing.

 _Great_. Might as well just rip off the band-aid. His family acknowledged him as he went in front of them, but remained silent.

He cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him, "I have an announcement."

"Oh." Veronica said. She must've already seen the video. That girl needs to get off her phone.

"I um- well- I-I," His nervousness got the better of him as he stumbled over his word, whatever confidence he had seconds before had gone. He looked in his parents direction, "You guys are gonna be so mad." He let out a weak chuckle.

His parent's eyebrows knit in worry, "What did you do Lance?" His mother spoke.

"Um well I- Y-you see, I well kinda um-"

"Spit it out Lance! I can't handle the suspense!" His little brother interrupted.

"I got Keith pregnant!" Silence followed and Lance glanced at his parents, "Mom, dad I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so stupid! I-I would have told you sooner, but I only found out today!"

Everyone was silent. The teen’s parents knew they should be saying something, anything, but they were lost. A situation like this was always at the back of a parents mind, but none really knows what they’d do. They just sat there shocked.

“Um,” Lance’s mother finally said, "Well we definitely need to talk about this. But it seems like you've had a long day though."

"Yes," His dad jumped in, "You should bring Keith over so we can _all_ talk about this."

"Um yeah. O-okay," His nervousness had not gone, but he found himself shaky a little less, "Should I bring Adam and Shiro too?"

"Uh yes. That would be best."

Lance got the sense their conversation was over, and walked up the stairs to his room. To say he was surprised would be a huge understatement. He was expecting some good old fashioned yelling, a pop o n the back of the head, or a disappointed lecture at the least.. The whole "we'll talk about it later confused the heck out of him. He _wished_ they were yelling at him right now.

He entered his room, closed the door, and pathetical flopped on his bed, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

The teen had managed to keep composure earlier, for the sake of his boyfriend. But everything continued to boil in his mind. How could he be so careless? He felt the guilt pool in his stomach, getting heavier by the second. He felt he had practically ruined Keith's life. The internet was merciless on him, and he could only imagine what school would be like. And all because what. He forgot to wear a god dam condom? All this was his fault. He was the worst boyfriend. Keith had cried because of his mistake. He was in emotional and probably physical pain because of his stupid dick.

His phone buzzed, interjecting his thoughts. Lance simply watched it buzz, debating whether he should answer or not. He decided to at least check who was calling. It could be Keith, with some kind of life changing news. Or some random kid from school ready to call him a dumbass. His worry calmed a bit on seeing Hunk's name across the bright screen. It hurt his eyes a bit to look at the screen in his dark room, the moonlight from his window being the only source of light.

He thought a little longer before finally answering the phone, "Hey."

"Oh my god Lance!" Hunk's voice boomed through the phone, "You heard right? Are you okay? Did you talk to Keith? Did you even know? What are you-"

"Calm down buddy," Lance stopped him mid sentence, "Yeah I saw the video."

"oh my god what happ-"

"Just let me explain," he sighed, "I am fine. I didn't know until today. I just came back from Keith’s house right now. We talked and we're okay. We-we're going to keep the baby."

"I'm so happy for you Lance!", Hunk said excitedly, "I know the situation isn't ideal, but you're going to be a dad!"

Those words hit the alpha, "Y-yeah. I am. This is crazy."

And crazy it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you're all safe! This chapter was supposed to be about twice as long, but I'm gonna be out of town soon, and I wanted to get this out first! There is for sure going to be some more Lance POV in the next chapter. Have a good life and stay safe <3


End file.
